


Voicemail

by Ghoul_FunGhoul



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_FunGhoul/pseuds/Ghoul_FunGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally made up situation in which PTV is recording a new album, and Vic really misses Kellin and is having trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

It had been a rough day--filled with empty ideas and sleep-deprived comments from Jaime. Honestly, Vic really wanted to curl up in his hotel bed and pass out for a while, a few days maybe. Mike had offered to switch rooms so that his older brother didn't have to deal with Jaime's stupid jokes while he tried to sleep. 

 

"But is Tony's snoring really any better?" He had asked selfishly. "I'm sorry, I just need to get an hour, that's it. I never actually went to sleep last night."

Mike paused a moment before responding. "I'll keep him distracted until you crash."

Vic smiled wearily at Mike. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"You owe me five by now, bro."

Vic laughed tiredly as he walked down the narrow hallway. What he really wanted to do was to call Kellin. Right before he'd left with the band, he promised to let him know how the process was going. Kellin had become Vic's best friend, no lover, or something like that, over the past few years, and they cared about each other more than words could describe. 

He cherished the hour or so he had by himself and dialed Kellin's number. 

"Hey this is Kellin; if I'm not answering, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

When the voicemail beep sounded, Vic sighed. "Hey, Kell. It's Vic. Just calling in like I promised. It's not goin' so hot right now, but we've all got those days, right?" He chuckled lightly and then awkwardly ended the message. 

After he hung up, Vic pulled his curly brown hair back into a ponytail and slipped out of his shorts and into pajama pants. He figured it would be best to actually try to sleep even though he hadn't heard Kellin's voice in three days. 

He remembered that the last thing he had said to him--not in private--had made him bend over laughing. He loved Kellin's laugh. Smiling at the memory, Vic finally crashed. 

 

***

Copeland had another incident that involved a tumble and tears. Kellin had just picked her up and started saying soothing things to her to calm her down when Vic called. He didn't want to let it go to voice mail, but he didn't have enough hands to grab the phone and hold Copeland at the same time. 

After she had stopped fussing, Kellin put her down for the night. He picked up his phone and listened to the message from Vic. He frowned momentarily when he heard that recording wasn't going great. 

He forgot about the time difference where the other band was recording at and called immediately after listening to the message. He didn't realize that is was pretty late for his friend--well they were more like lovers but not entirely. It was a complicated relationship to say the least. 

Kellin only thought about the time change when Vic's phone went to the prerecorded message. 

"Hey man. It's Kellin. Sorry about not answering. Hope everything's going fine. Call me later."

He set down the phone and sat down on his bed. Vic had been lying there with him four days prior. 

***

By the time Vic had groggily woken up, Jaime had already jumped into the shower. He lazily searched around his bed for his phone; he had fallen asleep with it in his hand. 

Once he found it, he saw the voicemail notification and felt guilty for not waiting for a reply from Kellin. He decided to wait again before calling him--maybe later that afternoon--because there was no way he was awake yet. He knew Kellin could sleep well into the afternoon if he really wanted. 

"Hey, man!" Jaime laughed as he came out of the bathroom all ready for the day. "You were out when I got back from the club with the others. Not gonna lie, I thought you were dead. But you shuffled a little so I didn't worry too much."

"Mm, thanks," Vic mumbled, climbing out of bed. He grabbed his things and headed to the shower. 

***

Kellin had wanted to sleep all day, but being a father took higher priority. He made breakfast and got Copeland ready to go to a play date. 

After he drove her to an old friend's house, he went home and called Vic's phone. It was eight in the morning where he was, but it would be later where Vic was. Hopefully he wouldn't get his voicemail again. 

He found Vic's contact and became more impatient with each ring. 

"Hello!" a voice, not Vic's, answered a little too cheerfully for the morning. 

"Hey, Jaime," Kellin knew it was him, mostly because the other two guys in the band weren't morning people. "Where's Vic?"

"He just got in the shower, man. You have poor timing."

"Thank you," he rolled his eyes. "Could you just tell him I called-"

"Yeah, hold up."

Kellin heard Jaime rap his knuckles on a door and call Vic's name. "Ey, your boyfriend's on the phone."

Kellin almost spit out the drink he had just taken a swig of and heard a muffled curse on the other side along with a small crash. 

After a minute of Jaime's laugh. He heard Vic say, "What? What do you want? Give me my phone!"

"It's just Kellin, man. Relax," Jaime laughed. 

"Give it," Vic said roughly. 

Kellin heard a door shut and then, "Kellin, hey."

***

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer last night, Vic." Vic could here the smile in Kellin's voice. 

"Don't worry about it, man. I just, I needed to hear your voice again. Get me through the day." Vic chuckled. He had sloppily wrapped himself in a towel after almost falling in the shower when Jaime interrupted him. 

He was freaked out when he said "boyfriend." No one knew about Kellin and Vic; well Mike might've figured it out, but he'd never said so. 

"Well, I'm here now." Kellin paused, "How come the recording isn't going great? Not what you wanted or...?"

"I'm just so tired, Kell," Vic sighed into his phone. The shower had been off for a while, but the mirror was still covered in steam so he couldn't see himself standing there. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Just think of what it means to be there- to make your music. You know the effect your band has on people. Let it drive you. I wish I was there with you."

Vic smiled goofily. "I wish you were here too."

"Well, here's to your recording going better today. Call me tonight, I promise I'll answer. And Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Vic's grin widened. "I love you too, Kellin."

***

That evening, Vic joined the other members of the band out and about in the town. When they got back to the hotel, he really couldn't remember the beginning of the evening or even feeling down earlier that day. 

He and Jaime crashed pretty quickly once they got into their room. Vic didn't even remember to call Kellin. 

The next morning he had a splitting headache and knew that they would be headed back home that afternoon. He absentmindedly snatched his phone off the night stand and saw that Kellin had left him a voicemail. 

Then, he recalled that he was supposed to call him, and guilt washed over him. He listened to Kellin's worried voice on the recording and felt even worse about forgetting to call him. 

He decided to try returning the call, even though he doubted that Kellin would answer. He was right. He left yet another message for him. 

"I'm so sorry, Kell. We went out last night and I passed out as soon as we got back. We'll be home tonight, though! I'll see you then."

Vic and Jaime went down to the lobby of their hotel with everything packed to meet Mike and Tony. They jumped into their vehicle and made their way back home. All the while, Vic could only think about seeing Kellin again. Even when he fell asleep on the journey, he dreamed of him. 

***

Kellin was too excited to see Vic. He almost hadn't bothered calling him back--he had been sleeping still when the call came--but did anyway. 

"Hey, it's Vic. Leave me a message and I'll call you back!"

Kellin sighed heavily. "I can't wait to see you, Vic. I'm so excited. I love you."

He hung up and debated if he should meet Vic or have him come to his house. Deciding on the latter, Kellin began to clean his house viciously. 

He lost track of time, but realized how late it actually was when Copeland came to him to go to bed. He smiled down at her.

As soon as he picked her up, there was a knock at the door. Cursing, then taken aback because he'd said it in front of his baby girl, he shouted, "One moment!" and got Cope ready for sleep. Once she was out--which happened pretty instantly--Kellin ran to the door. 

When he opened it, Vic was standing there in the night air, smiling up at him. 

Kellin pulled him into his arms making Vic drop his bag onto the floor behind them and wrap his stronger arms around the smaller man. 

They stood in the doorway like that for a few seconds, then sloppily walked in and shut the door. Kellin pulled Vic into a desperate, passionate kiss and untangled his brown hair from a pony tail to be able to twine his fingers into the feathery locks. 

"Oh god, Vic, I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Vic said as Kellin tilted his chin up to kiss him again. 

"I love you, Kell."

"I love you, Vic," Kellin breathed. "But you need to answer your damn phone."

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally made up and I'm sure Vic would actually never act like this, and I'm pretty sure that PTV does not go away to record albums but I had the idea and it worked.


End file.
